Rock Myself to Sleep
Rock Myself to Sleep is a song by April Wine which was used in the original Fright Night. Use in the Film The song plays in the background as Charley and Amy talk in the restaurant. Releases In addition to appearing on the soundtrack, Rock Myself to Sleep was included on April Wine's 1985 album Walking Through Fire. It was later included on the 1992 compilation Over 60 Minutes with April Wine: The Hits, as well as on the 1994 The April Wine Collection 4-CD set. The song was also issued as a single. The cover is similar to the Walking Through Fire cover, with flames engulfing one side of the sleeve and a guitar on the other. The back cover denotes that the song was utilized in Fright Night. Additionally, a rare 12" version exists, however it's not a remix but rather a less compressed release of the same recording. April Wine Rock Myself To Sleep Single 01 Front Cover.jpg April Wine Rock Myself To Sleep Single 02 Back Cover.jpg Music Video A music video was created but unfortunately, it's not a tie-in with Fright Night, it instead focuses on a spoiled rich girl who rips off her clothes and dances around the living room watching April Wine perform the song on laserdisc. Other Versions Starship In 1985, Starship released the song on their album Knee Deep in the Hoopla. Their version was not issued as a single, but they played the song live during several events for MTV -- including one performance with Twisted Sister's Dee Snider. Katrina and the Waves The song was penned by Kimberly Rew and Vince de la Cruz, members of Katrina and the Waves (best known for their hit Walkin' on Sunshine), but they didn't issue a recording of it until 1989, on their album Break of Hearts. Lyrics Written by Kimberly Rew and Vince de la Cruz Performed by April Wine Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you And I wanna say It's not the same since you went away And it's not right That you're not here with me tonight And it's a crime Just lyin' here wasting my precious time I'm so lonely and I'm so blue Thinkin' about the things I could do to you Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you And I wanna know Don't you see how you hurt me so? Goin' out of my head Yeah, I'm hearin' it since you left And it's a crime Just lying here wasting my precious time I'm so lonely and I'm so blue Thinkin' 'bout the things I could do to you Every night I rock Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Every night I rock myself to sleep Thinkin' about you, thinkin' about you Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Singles